26 Words
by necro omen13
Summary: This is a collection of writing pieces - mini fics - based on word prompts from a dictionary. An expansion on the 'rules' can be found in the fic. Rating for Dean and his potty mouth.
1. A to G

**26 Words**

_Okay, the way this goes is I grabbed a dictionary and, starting with 'a', opened it up at a random page and without looking pointed to a word on the page. Once a word was picked I wasn't allowed to change it, hence some of the weird words. After choosing a word I read the different definitions for it, and then either the word itself or the definitions would prompt me into writing something. Some of the words got incorporated into these pieces, and some didn't. The pieces vary from relatively short (like three sentences) to a bit longer (few hundred words). The words that prompted the responses are shown, as is the definition, if any, that the writing relates to._

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately for me, do not own the mentioned characters or the show Supernatural. Both belong to their creator Eric Kripke. Which sucks, 'caus if I did own then Ruby would die a slow and painful death, the awesomeness that is Bobby would be in the show a hell of a lot more, Sam would not be the mega-emo-jerk he is at the moment and there would be a large portion of the show dedicated to Dean and Cas...preferably 'together' if you catch my drift. XD_

This installment is words A-G, part two soon to follow.

* * *

**Amok: _i__f__ a person or animal runs amok, they behave in a violent and uncontrollable way._**

Few things cause Dean Winchester to lose control. A woman being abused, a child in danger, his precious 'baby' harmed. These things bring rage and, more often than not, violence but he still manages to keep the rational part of himself in control. The sight of his brother's blood however…

**Boa: _a boa, or a boa constrictor is a large snake that kills its prey by coiling around it and crushing it._**

Dean's never liked snakes. But that doesn't mean he's scared of them. Nup, no way whatsoever is _the_ Dean Winchester afraid of snakes. Nope. The only reason he was trembling (not in fear dammit!) when that huge, slithering mass made it's way down the length of his body was because of the ghost sickness. That's all. He wasn't _actually_ scared, all right? The stupid ghost mojo just made him slightly…anxious.

**Cork: a_ piece of cork pushed into the end of a bottle to close it._**

Some people drink champagne in celebration, Winchesters drink beer. Some pop corks, they twist a cap. Sometimes though, Dean wishes that Sam was one of the ones drinking champagne, was one of the men who popped the cork at their own wedding.

**Drum: _if something is drumming on a surface, it is hitting it regularly, making a continuous beating sound._**

Dean's a drummer. And it shows his mood. Using the entire dashboard of the Impala as a stage while he drums along to the classic rock blaring through the speakers; that signifies a good mood. Not just an 'I got laid 10 minutes ago' mood but a genuine 'I'm good with life at the moment' mood.

Sam notices that those types of drummings are occurring less and less.

The other type of drumming happens when Dean's upset or nervous. He'll drum his fingers, pinky to pointer, one after the other repeatedly. On the steering wheel, on his leg, on whatever hard surface is in front of him at the time.

Those kinds of drummings are becoming more and more frequent.

Sam likes it better when Dean's drumming is the one that accompanies the ear-bleeding volume of mullet-rock.

**Edit: **

Sam loves Dean, would do _anything_ for him. Dean is the most important person is the world to him, he always was. And that's why Sam doesn't tell him everything. It's why Sam doesn't tell his brother about everything the demon showed him. It's because he loves him. Because Sam doesn't think he could, _knows he couldn't_, take it if he told Dean about the demon blood, _his_ demon blood, and Dean hated him. He couldn't take it if Dean looked at him in disgust, in fear, looked at him like he looks at the things they hunt. Sam couldn't survive that, so he doesn't tell him everything.

**Forward: _if you forward a letter that you have received, you send it on to the person to whom it is addressed at their new address._**

Dean was always the one who checked the mail. His father was usually hunting and Sammy was always doing _work_, the geek. Dean was the one who checked the mail, so it was he who found the letter. Flicking through various junk, credit card applications, hunting correspondence and time-share offers (how did they _always_ find them?), Dean's heart almost stopped when he saw it. A plain, unassuming envelope, what made it stand out was the crest for Stanford University in the corner and the fact that it was addressed to his _brother_. To Sammy.

And suddenly Dean _knew_. Knew what was in the envelope, knew what the letter said, now knew why Sam had been looking so nervous yet excited lately. Dean knew that the contents of what he held in his hand would take his little brother away from him.

Three days before Sam broke the news to John and was subsequently kicked out of Dean's life, Dean knew. He gave him the letter anyway and gave a small, sad smile when Sam stared at him in shock.

Dean knew what would happen if he gave his brother the acceptance letter, but he gave it to him anyway; because Dean had never in his life been able to deny his Sammy anything he really wanted, even if it ripped his heart out to give it to him.

**German: _German is the main language spoken in Germany and Austria and is also spoken by many people in Switzerland._**

Sam wasn't amused when, in high school, he was told by his teachers to learn a language. Sure, he had just grinned smugly when Dean had come home a few years ago cursing up a storm about the very same thing…but, come on! He was already taking advanced classes, why did he need to learn a second language? He could speak fluent Latin for God's sake! Was Latin suddenly not a language? Besides, it was the only language he needed to know. Pfft. Dean was right for once. When were _they_ ever going to need to know _German_?

* * *

_Voila, there you have it, part one. Was it good, bad, should I never inflict my writing on people again? I'd love to know what you think. However, I will use flames to torture Ruby 'caus she's a lying bitch and possibly Sam if I'm hating on him at the time (which is about 75% of the time)._


	2. H to K

_Not that anyone's probably even reading this, but sorry about the wait. I said this chapter would be up soon and it's been a while. Whoops. To make up for that I'm uploading the next chapter right away. :D_

_Here we go, H-K!_

* * *

**Heavy**: **g**_**reat in weight or force.**_

Sam's never really had to carry Dean before. Sure, he'd had to support his brother's walking with an arm around the waist - usually because of one of Dean's idiotic, kamikaze attempts to prevent Sam from so much as stubbing his toe – but he'd never had to really _carry_ him, dead weight and all. The few times Dean had been injured severely enough (from, of course, suicidal attempts to save Sam, John or the freakin' _Impala_) to warrant it, their dad had picked up the weight, so to speak. But now John could barely walk himself. Using the walls and furniture as support as he tried to get himself to the door; to the car. Needing that support because of the bullet Sam had put through his leg only moments earlier.

So, Sam is left to carry Dean. Carry his, now passed out, older brother to the car; to a hospital. And the weight of Dean in his arms, while not light due to the bulk of his muscle, is _nothing_ compared to the weight that's settled in his stomach. The weight of the knowledge that Dean's living through this, Dean's _life_, is _right now_ depending on Sam. The knowledge that Dean could _die_. _Will die_ without immediate medical attention.

And suddenly, Sam understands a bit more of his brother. Fits another piece into the puzzle that is Dean. Dean, who _always_ without fail jumps between Sam and anything with the potential danger of a rusty nail. Can understand Dean's burning desire to keep his family safe, and the way he feels when can't. Understands Dean because, right now, _Sam_ is knowing what it feels like to have failed to protect someone you love. What it feels like to be responsible for their pain.

And tears make their way down Sam's cheeks, because Dean is anything but a failure.

**Informal:** _**relaxed and casual.**_

Dean's an informal person, and Sam loves that about him. Loves how non-bullshit he is with people, loves how he doesn't hide his opinions or feelings behind social niceties. If Dean doesn't like you, you'll know it. Formality just doesn't suit Dean. It's too fake. It's too restricting; traps him into saying or not saying, doing or not doing certain things. And if there's one thing Dean hates - other than seeing his family hurt; Impala included, or being abandoned, lied to, betrayed or any number of the cruel things that have happened to him in his short life – it's being trapped. To have no say, no free will and being forced into doing something. (Though how Dean finds that different to living under John, Sam will never understand.)

So his brother goes for informal; casual. Sam can see it in the way he dresses, speaks, even _walks_. Informality is honest and free. And Sam thinks that's exactly what Dean is.

**Joint:** _**a part of the body where two bones meet and are joined together so that they can move, for example a knee or hip.**_

Sometimes, Sam looks at Dean and wonders what their screwed up family would do without him. Wonders what kind of damage would be caused if Dean wasn't there to referee. If Dean wasn't in the middle every time he and dad argued, pushing them apart. If Dean wasn't the buffer between the two strikingly similar, but always clashing, personalities.

And Sam thinks he knows when his class studies the human skeleton at school. Dean is the joint in their family. He's the thing that allows Sam and John to move without hurting each other; without _breaking_ each other.

And so Sam thinks he has a good idea of the kind of damage that would be done if Dean were gone. It would be the same kind of damage as when the cartilage between two bones finally wears down.

**King-size:** _**larger than the normal size.**_

The two singles are more for appearances sake than anything else. Neither of them truly complains when there's only a queen or king left. They actually prefer it, it makes things easier.

It was probably John that caused it. They were constantly in danger with no one to turn to for comfort when they were younger. Constantly sharing beds because the motels they stayed in didn't offer three.

They just never really grew out of the need. The 'phase' never passed. Ever. Their dad would go on a hunt, leave two beds free, but only one would be used.

So when Sam and Dean pull up at a motel and are told there's only a king-size bed available…they just smile to each other. No complaints, take the key and move into their home for the week.

Neither of them complains because it makes things easier. A king-size bed makes it easier for them to, in the middle of the night, reach over and make sure the other's still there and still breathing.

* * *

_Mwahahaha!! Tease the wincest! I'd laugh some more, but it backfired on me. I'm now in the process of writing a separate wincest fic.  
Damn those boys and their incredibly hot chemistry._

_Reviews are love people. I'll even give them to Dean. You love Dean don't you?_

_Next part is L-N with M being a special two-parter and N having the debut of a particular gorgeous blue-eyed angel....I wonder who that could be..._


	3. L to N

_Greetings, here is L-N as promised. I'm incredibly exicted about 'N' because of my lovely angel._

_Warning: Dean swears. Bad boy._

* * *

**Launch-pad: **_**a launch pad, or a launching pad, is the place from which space rockets take off**__._ _Okay, that's the definition that relates to this piece of writing, but honestly I was stuck for a couple of weeks with this one. The only reason it was written, ALL the credit, goes to my friend wolf-steel who gave me this fabulous idea. This one's dedicated to you deary._

Motel rooms have played many roles for the Winchesters over the years. When they were children, they were home. Later that definition moved to the Impala and each other. More recently the rooms have been used for stitching up, passing out and, occasionally, sleeping. But right now, their motel room is their launch pad, both of them preparing themselves, and their equipment, for the impending hunt.

Sam is flitting between a multitude of rare occult books and the first aid kit. Last minute research, fact checking, and ensuring the kit is properly stocked and organized; both things that could save their lives on this hunt. His movements are hurried but graceful, eyes following lines of text and rows of medical equipment, while he catalogues it all in his head.

Dean is sitting on the bed closest to the door, surrounded by the contents of the Impala's weapon's cache, methodically going over every gun and blade. Cleaning, loading, polishing. His eyes are focused on his work, following the sure, steady movements of his hands as they take apart his Colt 1911, clean it and reassemble. Dean takes note of any weapon that seems likely to jam or break, discarding them into a separate pile; faulty weapons one of the more obvious risks to their lives.

Sam and Dean finish at the same time, glancing up to ensure the other is ready to go. With barely a look at the other, in unison they pack up their respective gear. Sam carefully folds a page filled with Latin and tucks it into one of his jacket's inner pockets. Dean packs the weapons into a duffle bag, leaving two shotguns, several knives, Sam's pistol and his own gun on the bed spread.

Sam comes over and together they tuck the weapons out of sight; blades into boots and chosen guns into the backs of their jeans. The salt-laden shotguns are rested in the crook of the arm or on a shoulder. Sam holds open the door as Dean grabs the duffle. They lock up and walk to the car, preparation complete and ready to launch the hunt.

**Miracle: **_**a wonderful and surprising event, believed to have been caused by God. **__Oh, come on, like I REALLY need a definition with this word. I kid you not, this is the randomly picked word for 'm'. And because it's such a special word, both Sam and Dean get their own special companion pieces for it._

**Dean:**

Dean doesn't believe in God. Not anymore at least. Not since he was four. He doesn't believe all that bullshit about a 'higher power' or that 'angel's are watching over him', because _seriously_, if his life was being watched over by angels someone need to get fired. Or did they miss the part where his mum was burnt alive and his dad sold his soul? 'Caus _seriously_, someone fucked up in the 'watching over' category.

God doesn't exist. _Good_ doesn't exist, except in people like Sammy, his parents, Bobby and Jim. There is no higher power and certainly not one looking out for mankind. There's only neutrality and evil…a _Hell_ of a lot of evil.

All of which is why Dean doesn't expect a miracle right now. There's simply no such thing. No prissy angel with a harp is gonna swoop down and save the fuckin' day. Because there's no such thing. There's no good and certainly no 'God-given miracles'. Dean can only count on himself to save the day right now. To create his own miracle.

And as he speeds back to Cold Oak he thinks that 'God' might not hand out miracles, but demons sure do.

**Sam:**

Sam's believed in God since he was five. From the first time he heard Pastor Jim talk about God, Sam believed. He _wanted_ to believe. He needed to know that their was some all powerful being watching over his family, protecting them. He did his best to convince his father and Dean that God existed, but failed miserably. Both were adamantly against the idea of _God._ They believed in a multitude of gods and goddesses; Egyptian, Mayan, Native American, Greek, African, Pagan, any god but _the _God. They refused to accept the concept of a benevolent god. If it wasn't evil; it wasn't supernatural and it didn't exist. To John and Dean, 'God' was shoved into the 'bullshit file' along with angels, dragons, mermaids and unicorns.

So Sam was left the only, living, Winchester who openly believed in God. He prayed every night he was physically able to, starting from when Pastor Jim first explained the concept of prayer to him. He prayed for his mother, for his father, for Dean and later for Jessica, Madison and a large number of those they met in their 'travels'.

And because Sam believed in God, he never doubted that a miracle would occur and he would find a way to save Dean from his deal and subsequent one-way ticket to Hell. As months went by and no reprieve showed, Sam's faith dimmed but still remained strong. When May 2nd finally rolled around and Dean was ripped apart in front of him, screaming in agony, Sam's faith shattered. If God really existed, how could He let this happen to the most giving person Sam had ever met? How could He do this to _Dean_?

So Sam not only prayed to a god he didn't believe in anymore - just going through the motions - he dabbled in darker methods, no longer trusting _God_ to perform a miracle and rescue his brother, and so turning to demons to do just that.

In September 2008, when Sam laid eyes upon his living, _breathing_ brother, his faith returned. For nothing but a God-given miracle could have returned Dean to him.

**Never: **_**at no time in the past, present or future.**__Yay! I wasn't expecting it to happen in this challenge – I expected it to be just the boys – but CAS is getting his own word! Woo-hoo! *dances*_

In all his countless years of existence, Castiel has never met anyone quite like Dean Winchester. Has never met such a contradictory being.

Castiel has never met someone who could see the smallest sliver of good in a person being overwhelmed by darkness and yet fail to see the light that shines from their own soul.

Castiel has never met someone so _pure_ yet so tainted at the same time. Never seen a soul shine like that despite the extent to which its owner sins and blasphemes. He has seen Dean commit indecent acts _in a church_, fall to the sins of wrath, lust and gluttony numerous times and has heard him take the Lord's name in vain so many times that _Uriel_ has lost count. In addition, Dean's done everything on that list – except the incident in the church – since he was resurrected. Dean surrounds himself in sin, yet he has remained one of the purest souls Castiel has ever seen. He has given everything he has to help others; his dreams, his blood, his life, even _his soul._ And he has never asked for anything – never _wanted_ anything – except for his family's safety and happiness; not even including himself in that request.

Castiel has never seen a human as selfless as Dean. Watching him from the time of his birth, – a warrior for God - Dean has given over anything and everything in his attempts to keep his family safe and happy. He gave John his loyalty, obedience and innocence in order to become the soldier he wanted. He gave Sam his love, kindness and childhood in order to be the father he needed. He gave Sam support, encouragement and acceptance that he himself had rarely received since the fire. Dean gave his entire _being_ to his family, always placing himself (not even) second to give them what they wanted.

Castiel looks at Dean and has never seen a being like him. Never seen such a contrasting mix of sin and purity. And Castiel wonders if that is why Dean was chosen by his Father; because he is pure without knowing it, is pure without pride.

Dean Winchester is pure and not, sins and doesn't. He has given everything of himself without expecting anything for himself in return. He stopped wanting his family's love when his father's one expression of love came in the form of a demon-deal that traded his soul for Dean's life. Dean does not want to love because he's noticed that anyone he does love ends up either burning alive, going to Hell or collapsing in his arms in the mud.

Castiel sees and knows all of this. Knows what Dean thinks and what he feels. And he knows that Dean never thought this would happen. Had never thought that he could find someone to love and who could love him in return without something bad happening. Without blood raining and ocean's boiling and Judgement Day nigh. Without his love dying, suffering, like all the others.

And so, Castiel believes that it is very fortunate that the one Dean loves, the one who loves his in return, is an angel.

* * *

_Wooo! Angel-slash FTW!! That's all I've written for now, I still need to write 'O' - ordnance. I'm having trouble with this one because of too many ideas. Any thoughts?_

_Reviews make my day._

_:D_


	4. O to Q

_*peeks out from behind a rock*_

_Uh...sorry it took so long? Like really, really, REALLY sorry?_

**

* * *

**

Ordnance: _weapons and other military supplies are referred to as ordnance._

It's a war.

Two sides battling for their own survival, and the other's destruction.

Both sides have 'gods'.

Both sides have plans.

Both sides have generals.

Both sides have saboteurs.

Both sides have soldiers.

These things both sides have in common, but the one thing they truly share are their _weapons._

Heaven has a Winchester, but Hell has one too.

Heaven has Dean, a righteous man with an angel on his shoulder.

Hell has Sam, a misguided boy with a demon in his ear.

Dean can win the war for Heaven, while Sam can win it for Hell.

Both sides have a Winchester as their greatest weapon, but any weapon can be faulty.

Because Heaven has Dean, for whom there is one priority above all others.

Because Hell has Sam, for whom one opinion is more important than all others combined.

Dean can lose the war for Heaven, while Sam can lose the war for Hell.

One side may win, but both brothers will always lose.

**

* * *

**

Prodigy:

_**someone who shows an extraordinary natural ability at an early age.**_

John calls his boys prodigies. Never to them, but to any and every hunter that will listen to a proud father.

He talks about how Sam was reading at four and how Dean could hit a bullseye from thirty feet at seven.

He talks bout how Sam got straight A's easy and how Dean could take apart and reassemble a SA-80 rifle in easily under 20 seconds.

John talks about Sam's natural intelligence and how he got a full ride to Stanford.

John talks about Dean's natural hunting ability and how he's been one of the best hunters around since before he was eighteen.

John has always called his boys prodigies, but he'd be wrong.

Sam wasn't born smart, he was taught and encouraged by Dean.

Dean wasn't born a hunter, he was driven by his desire to protect Sam.

John thinks that his boys are prodigies because he sees the result.

John never saw the hours Dean spent teaching Sam to read.

John never saw the effort Sam put into his schoolwork to make Dean proud.

John never saw the hours, months, _years_, Dean spent training to protect Sam.

John never saw the injuries Dean sustained keeping his little brother safe.

John calls his boys prodigies because he sees the result.

He still remains blind as to how and why they chose to become that way.

* * *

**Q...: _you know what? I'm not going to tell you what the word is until the end. :D_**

"Ow! Watch what the fuck you're doing!"

"Dean it needs to come out…"

"That doesn't mean you have to yank it out!"

"I wasn't yanking Dean, I was trying to slide it out gently."

"Well good job there genius! I think you actually made it bleed more than it was already."

"God Dean, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. We can stop if you want."

"…yeah, because this would _so_ not cause a stir if we went out in public like this. Just be careful would you? It's kinda tender back there…"

"You could bite on something if it makes it easier. I think there's a pillow on the floor…"

"…that is so not funny."

"Oh come on, it's a little funny."

"How would you like to be in my position Sammy?"

"Is that meant to be a threat?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Uh…well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad…if it was done properly."

"What?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that it can be very…relaxing and even pleasurable if performed properly. I hear it's very popular in some places and it dates back for thousands of years."

"…I cannot believe I'm related to a freak like you."

"Takes one to know one jerk."

"Bitch."

"…."

"You know this is entirely your fault."

"What? How is it my fault?"

"It was your goddamn puppy eyes that got me into this."

"You're actually blaming me for this?"

"You know it's your fault. You're the one who wanted to do it right then and there, regardless that we were already on a hunt."

"My fault? This is my fault?"

"You deaf or something?"

"You didn't seem to mind at the time Dean. You were very eager if I recall correctly."

"…still your fault."

"I wasn't the one who wanted to rush in unprepared. I wasn't the one who said "It's okay Sammy, I can handle anything." was I?"

"Oh shut up! How was I supposed to know that it was even _possible_ to possess a porcupine?"

**Quill:** _**a porcupine's quills are its spines.**_

* * *

_And there you have it. Did I tease any Wincesters out there with 'Q'? I honestly didn't start off with the idea to do that! I had written about half of it and was reading over and thought "You know, if you didn't know what they were talking about...". And then my evil gutter mind tried to make itself known._

_*sigh*  
'R' is reversal. I have several ideas for it and THAT is the problem. I can't friggin choose?  
You guys have any ideas? If one or more of you suggest something I was already thinking about I'll probably go with it._

* * *


End file.
